Lianhuanhua listed by year
This is a list of Lianhuanhua produced in China sorted by year then alphabetical order. Preliminary List The preliminary list is for books that were created before the term Lianhuanhua became the standard. Materials on this list are subject to debate. {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate or Pinyin English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | Story of the Three Kingdoms || || 1899 || || Zhu ZhixuanLent, John A. 2001 (2001) Illustrating Asia: Comics, Humor Magazines, and Picture Books. University of Hawaii Press. ISBN 0824824717 |- | Exchange the Prince for a Leopard Cat || Limao Huan Taizi || 1918 || |- 1920s {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | The Eastward Conquer of Xue Ren-gui || Xue Rengui Going on an Eastern Expedition || 1920 || 薛仁貴東征 || Lui Bo-laing (劉伯良)Wong, Wendy Siuyi. 2002 (2001) Hong Kong Comics: A History of Manhua. Princeton Architectural Press. New York. ISBN 1-56898-269-0 |- | Wu Zong Uproars Hous' Mansion: Superheroes Linhuantau Pictorial || Wu Zong Wrecks Hous' Mansion: Superheroes Lianhuantau Pictorial || 1920 || 伍宗大鬧候府: :蓋世英雄連環畫圖 || Unknown |- | Illustrated History of Three Kingdoms || Lianhuan Tuhua Sanguo Zhi || 1927 || || Chen Danxu |- 1930s {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | All Quiet on the Western Front Pictorial || || 1930 || 西線無戰事連環畫圖 || Unknown |- | Earthly Treasures || Dibaotu || 1933 || || Zhu Runzhai |- | Heavenly Treasures || Tianbaotu || 19xx || || Zhu Runzhai |- | Historical Romance of Three Kingdom || Sanguo Yanyi || 19xx || || Zhu Runzhai |- 1940s {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | Assorted Titles || || 1940 || || Various |- | Nan-yang Gate || || 1947 || 南陽關 || Unknown |- | Wong Tin-ba Uproars Ju-lin Jai || || 1949 || 黃天霸大鬧珠簾寨 || Ng Fa-pang (吳化鵬) |- | Arrest of the Orchid (Cases of Magistrate Shi) || || 1949 || || Shen ManyunLianhuanhua Pictures. "Lianhuanhua Pictures." Literature in Line: Lianhuanhua Picture Stories from China. Retrieved on 2007-04-04. |- 1950s {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | Erhei Gets Married || Xiao erhei jiehun || 1950 || || Mi Gu |- | Railroad Guerillas || Tiedao youjidui || 1954-1962 || || Ding Bingzeng |- | Story of the Three Kingdoms || || 1958 || || Yang Qinghua |- 1960s {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | Monkey Beats the White-boned Demon || San da bai gu jing || 1962 || || Zhao Hongben, Qian Xiaodai |- | Great Change in a Mountain Village || Shanxiang jubian || 1962 || || He Youzhi |- | Li Shuangshuang || || 1962 || || He Youzhi |- | White Haired Girl || || 1963 || || Hua Sanchuan |- 1970s {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | Qing Troops Enter the Pass || Qingbing rusai || 1978 || || Shi Dawei |- | Fifteen Strings of Cash || Shiwu guan || 1979 || || He Youzhi |- 1980s {|class="wikitable" ! English Name ! Alternate English Name ! Year ! Chinese Name ! Author |- | Hai Rui Leaves Office || Hai Rui ba guan || 1980 || || Huang Quanchang |- | Lianhuan Daily || || 1981 || || Various |- | The Phoenix Hairpin || Chatou Feng || 1983 || || Lu Fusheng |- | Legend of Zhou Tong || Zhou Tong Zhuan Qi || 1985 || 周侗传奇 || Xu Youwu |- | Midnight || || 1985 || || Ye Xiong |- References Category:Manhua Category:Lists of comics